


tenma gets stolen from

by bkaknation



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t take it seriously, Very OOC, i wrote this as a joke, i’m serious this is the dumbest thing ive ever written, rated teen because Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkaknation/pseuds/bkaknation
Summary: i wrote this as a joke for my friends PLEASE don’t take this as one of my serious works
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	tenma gets stolen from

Some dumbass thug came up to Tenma, trying to mug his gay japanese ass. “Give me your fucking money,” the thug said, kicking Tenma to the ground judo style.

Tenma flailed because he was a noodle motherfucker. He didn’t know what to do and didn’t scream because he was stupid. Anyways, Tenma stayed put in horror as the thug mugged him of his expensive ass sunglasses.

Suddenly, outta fuckin nowhere, a boot came launching at the thug’s face. “Get the fuck outta here you bastard!!” shouted a familiar high-pitched voice. 

Tenma turned around in shock. “Yuki??2&2$&/“ he shouted in disbelief, eyebrows raising and looking surprised. 

“Tent Ma. You’re stupid.” Yuki said calmly, before turning to yell at the thug. “Now scram you whore! That’s my bitch you’re fucking with!” 

The thug ran off because he was scared of some green twink. 

Tenma looked up at Yuki. “Uh. Thanks.” 

Yuki rolled his eyes. “Get up. We have work to do.” 

“Dude I just got fucking mugged????”


End file.
